Left 4 Dead: With Love and Respect
by Soul Legacy
Summary: When the survivors have to make a crash landing in a swamp, what will Zoey do to a Witch she finds? ZoeyXWitch. CONTAINS: Strong Language. One-Shot.


Left 4 Dead

With Love and Respect

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! It has been awhile since I have done some L4D, so I think its time I contributed some more. Now I know there is a new L4D, I just have not played it yet. Moreover, I have been planning this story for a while.]**

"Come on Zoey! The helicopters here! We can get out of this shithole!"

Bill shouted back to his teammate, who was running furiously through the heavy rain. Bill, Francis and Louis were already on the helicopter, and were waiting for her boarding. She was being held back by the heavy rain, which had dampened her clothes, making them heavier. She made it to the pad and she looked to her Vietnam veteran friend, and drew a sigh of relief.

"Finally, twenty-eight hours of killing infected does take some energy out of ya…"

She smiled to Bill and the others. Bill then held out his hand to help her in, she grabbed it and climbed aboard. Once seeing this, Francis shouted to the pilot.

"Ok, we're ready!"

The pilot looked back and nodded, he then flicked the switches and the engines began to run and the helicopter began to set off. It lifted off the rooftop and headed off with great speed. All the survivors gave a sigh of relief once more, sat back, and relaxed, well, as much as they could.

"Thank the lord we got out of there, I thought we were going to die for one second."

Louis spoke out to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"Aimen. Nevertheless, you have to admit some of it was kind of funny. Remember that Tank that charged at us and knocked itself out when the lift doors closed and it hit them."

Francis replied to Louis. Everyone laughed at the memory of the Tank, and how it failed in catching them in time, and, in addition, knocked itself out.

"Yeah. Laughs can be made out of this adventure for sure."

Zoey added in to the conversation. There was then and awkward silence before Louis spoke again.

"God, how I would give for some pills…"

Louis murmured to himself. He looked around the helicopter, and saw that Francis had pills attached to his belt.

"Hey Francis, can I borrow some of those pills?"

Francis looked to him, and then looked to his belt, which had the attached pills; he then looked back to Louis.

"…No."

Francis grew a grin on his face. Louis pulled an annoyed face.

"Don't be an ass Francis…"

"What? They're my pills and I can use them however I want."

Francis grew another satisfied grin. Louis then clenched his fists in rage and stood up.

"Give me the pills!"

"…No!"

The two argued. Bill prepared to step in and stop the fight, but it was too late. Louis pounced on Francis, who immediately fell to the floor. They threw punches at each other. The pills on Francis's belt then flew off and went to the end of the helicopter. Louis quickly pounced in the direction.

"Pills!"

Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as he dived and grabbed the little pot of painkillers. Francis dived after him, landing on top of him in a heap.

"Give me back those you druggy!"

"Druggy! Who you calling druggy?"

The two squabbled even more over the antibiotics. Bill watched over in annoyance and disgust, while Zoey could not help but laugh at them both.

"Is everything ok back there?"

The pilot shouted back to his passengers.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How about you?"

Zoey shouted back to the pilot. The pilot did not reply. Zoey waited for a minute then decided to go up front and see what was wrong. She came to the front.

"I said is everything--?"

Zoey stopped halfway through her sentence and gasped in horror as she saw the pilot had a bite on his right wrist and he was beginning to change. His mouth began to froth his eyes began to go milky white. Zoey quickly stepped away. She ran to Bill.

"Bill! The pilot, he's been infected!"

Bill looked to her in shock then made his way to the front where he saw the pilot's condition. He then pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. The helicopter then quickly began to fall towards the ground. Bill chucked the body away and took the pilot seat.

"Don't worry; I had to fly one of these in the Congo!"

Bill shouted to Zoey in reassurance so she knew that he knew what he was doing. In the back, Louis and Francis continued to squabble over the pills until they realised they were sliding forward. They quickly let go of each other and grabbed onto something else, to stop them from falling.

"What the hell is going on?"

Francis shouted towards the front. Zoey looked back to him and Louis.

"The pilot got infected, so we had to kill him. But don't worry, Bill had to fly one of these before, so he knows what he's doing."

Bill meanwhile was flicking any random button infront of him and moving the pilot stick in all sorts of directions. Zoey saw him doing this and was struck with confusion.

"…Bill, I thought you said you could fly one of these?"

"…Ok I lied…"

"WHAT?"

Zoey screamed in shock. Bill sighed.

"I only said it so you would keep calm…"

"Oh, well that's all well and good but that ain't going to keep us alive!"

Zoey shouted at Bill with anger. She then looked back to Louis and Francis again.

"Ok, the old fart lied! We're all gonna die!"

Louis and Francis gasped in shock at Zoey's sentence.

"Awwww this just isn't far, I have so much to do in life…"

Louis complained.

"…I haven't even took any Pills!"

Francis groaned in annoyance at Louis's cries.

"Oh go suck your mum's pussy!"

Francis shouted to Louis. Who looked to him in anger.

"Awwww fuck you man, fuck you all to hell!"

Louis screamed to everyone. Francis then felt something tap his shoe, he looked down to see it was the pills. He picked them up and threw them at Louis's face.

"Ow!"

Louis moaned in pain. He then looked to Francis who was laughing.

"Hang on guys, we're gonna hit!"

Bill shouted from the cockpit to the back. Everyone grabbed on to something they could find then braced themselves. There was then a huge crash, then silence.

"…What...What happened…?"

Zoey groaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision was muffled for abit, she then saw her three teammates standing over her.

"Zoey, you ok?"

Bill crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"…Yeah, I think so…"

She shook her head to get rid of the fuzziness inside of it, she then stood up and looked around. They seemed to have landed in a swamp. The wreckage lay in the muddy pit in the center. She looked back to the guys.

"Now what?"

They looked to each other for a moment.

"We can try and search the helicopter for anything worth scavenging. Try not to wonder off too far while we search."

Zoey nodded. Bill, Francis and Louis then made their way towards the helicopter through the mud.

"I hate swamps…"

Francis moaned to himself.

"You hate everything Francis…"

"I do not Louis!"

"Ok, what do you like?"

Francis thought for a minute in silence.

"…Motorcycles."

"Gay."

"Shut up Louis!"

Francis shouted to Louis in anger. Louis laughed. Zoey watched the three walk off towards the helicopter. She stood there in silence for a moment before hearing some rustling from behind her. She quickly pulled out her dual pistols and pointed them in the direction of which she heard the noise. After a moment of silence, she went to investigate. As she went further away from the crash site, she could hear more disturbing noises.

Then, when she got closer to where the noise was coming from, she heard wimping and crying. She then saw a figure through the mud and the bushes. She came closer.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

The figure turned to face her. As Zoey came closer still, the figure became more visible. In addition, this figure, was not human. It was female, but certainly not human.

"_Shit! Witch!" _

Zoey thought to herself as she recognised the figure. The witches red eyes stared at her, sending a quick set of shivers down Zoey's spine. Zoey continued to move forward, but she had her weapons ready. Once she got as close as she could, she prepared for the Witch to attack, but she did not. She continued to sob and cry. Zoey, was completely confused.

She scanned the Witch to see what might have been stopping her from attacking. Zoey found her answer, wounds. The Witch had cuts and burses all across her legs and arms, she also had a deep gash on the side of her chest. Zoey gasped in shock at the Witch's pain. This was a completely new experience for her. She crouched down to meet the Witch eye to eye.

"Can you understand me?"

Zoey asked the Witch. The pale-skinned female nodded slowly. Before bursting into another fit of tears. Zoey back away for abit, she then came back.

"Uhh, don't cry. I have a first aid kit, I can fix you."

Zoey took the kit off her back and showed it to the Witch, who calmed down. Zoey then came towards the Witch and opened the kit, and began to take out the bandages.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…" _

Zoey thought to herself as she began to clean the Witch's wounds and patch them up. Once she finished, she stood up.

"Alright, I'm done. You'll be ok now…"

Zoey smiled to the Witch. Who, to her surprise, smiled back. This was also, a new experience. Never had she seen a Witch smile before, especially not to her. The Witch then stood up, and walked towards Zoey. Zoey went stiff with the thought that she was going to be attacked. However, she was wrong. The Witch hugged her. Zoey looked to the Witch who had a tight hug on Zoey. Zoey then slowly returned the hug. There were some light happy noises from the Witch, who let go then sat back down. Zoey sat down with her for a while.

"So…what's your name?"

Zoey asked the Witch. The Witch looked at her in silence for abit.

"Oh yeah! You cannot speak! Right…can you write it down?"

The Witch nodded. She then used her sharp, claw-like finger to write it in the mud. When she finished, Zoey looked to see it spelt out the name 'Alice'.

"Alice, that's a lovely name. I'm Zoey."

Zoey introduced herself to the Witch, who she now knew was called Alice. Alice smiled again to Zoey.

"How old are you?"

Zoey asked another question. Alice then used her finger to write her answer in the mud once more. This time it read '24'.

"Twenty-four. You are young then still. I'm seventeen, still a college student."

Alice nodded at Zoey's answer.

"Did you have anyone?"

Alice quite simply wrote in the mud 'No'.

"Nah, me neither. Wasn't the type for looking at boys."

Alice smiled and wrote down in the mud 'me neither.' Accompanied by a smiley face. Zoey laughed.

"Seems we have much in common, Alice."

"Zoey! We found a radio! Another helicopters coming to pick us up!"

Zoey turned back when she heard Louis shout from the distance.

"Well, I've got to go now…"

Zoey stood up and began to walk away. She then felt something tug on her red jumper. She turned back to see Alice had grabbed it. Her face turned sad again.

"Awwww, don't look at me like that…"

Zoey crouched back down. She met Alice eye to eye again. Alice began to cry.

"Come on, don't do this. I'd love to stay, but I have to go…"

Zoey gave Alice another hug for a minute. Before Louis shouted again."

"Zoey!"

"Coming Louis!"

She turned back and shouted. She then came back to Alice, who was peaking over her shoulder.

"Look, they'll kill you if they find you, and I don't want that to happen."

Zoey gave Alice another hug.

"Tell you what…"

Zoey pulled out a pen and a camera from her pocket. She then rapped her arm around Alice's shoulder, held the camera away from them and pointed the camera lens towards them.

"Smile!"

Zoey then pushed the button and the camera flashed. The picture then printed out of the bottom. Zoey took it and fanned it in the air for a moment, the picture then showed up. She smiled and then grabbed the pen. She wrote on the back: _**Zoey & Alice xxx**_. She then gave it to Alice.

"Look after that, and I promise you we shall meet again."

Zoey then gave Alice one final hug. She then stood up and sprinted away. Alice watched her run, she then looked to the photo and smiled. She then held it close and looked in the direction Zoey went. Zoey then came back to the crash site; another helicopter arrived.

"Zoey, what took you so long?"

Louis asked Zoey in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Just drawing stuff in the mud…"

**The End…?**

**[Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that! Moreover, I will tell you something, if this story gets good comments and a good reception, I might make a sequel! However, this time it will be a full story!]**


End file.
